


Corset

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: A few months ago, JK Rowling's comments against transwomen got to me.  I am a strong believer of gender over bio sex, and gender equality.  As Descartes said: I think therefore I exist, and so on.I was looking through my old fics, and found this one from a couple years ago.  I am posting this in its raw glory:https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/90880.htmlhttps://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/105489.htmlhttps://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/112945.htmlWhen I wrote this I intended the protagonist to be a femme gay man dressing up for a party.  I hadn't been exposed to the possibility of non-binary genders.  If I have been insensitive please let me know, so I can fix this.  As a person who uses fanfics to work through concepts of gender and sexuality, it is important to me to become informed about any misconceptions I might have, despite my research since I know that I have unconscious biases.Warning: I included references to BDSM culture that I don't know much about other than from reading reviews about Fifty Shades of Grey.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, JK Rowling's comments against transwomen got to me. I am a strong believer of gender over bio sex, and gender equality. As Descartes said: I think therefore I exist, and so on.
> 
> I was looking through my old fics, and found this one from a couple years ago. I am posting this in its raw glory:
> 
> https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/90880.html  
> https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/105489.html  
> https://doomedpassion.livejournal.com/112945.html
> 
> When I wrote this I intended the protagonist to be a femme gay man dressing up for a party. I hadn't been exposed to the possibility of non-binary genders. If I have been insensitive please let me know, so I can fix this. As a person who uses fanfics to work through concepts of gender and sexuality, it is important to me to become informed about any misconceptions I might have, despite my research since I know that I have unconscious biases.
> 
> Warning: I included references to BDSM culture that I don't know much about other than from reading reviews about Fifty Shades of Grey.

“How does it look?”  
  
“What the bloody hell are you wearing?!”  
  
Harry Potter was hosting an All Hallows Eve gathering at his home in the Godric’s Hollow. And everyone was attending.  
  
“Why are you wearing a corset of all things?”  
  
He was rather tall, not lanky, not skinny, just filled out nicely. The corset was blood red with dragon leather straps. The man was wearing a white merry widow with white fishnet stockings, beneath a blood red skirt.  
  
“Because I want to.”  
  
“You know those bastards will only want to take you away from me.”  
  
“Then let them. They know I’m yours.” He leaned over and flicked the other’s nose with his first finger. He planted a kiss on the other’s cheek, leaving a faint lipstick mark.  
  
“Fine, but if you so much as look at another, I will punish you.”  
  
“Oh?” There was a mischievous spark in his eyes. “Well then…” He licked his lips before turning and sashaying. When he passed through the archway into another room, he let his fingers slide down the frame. His lover stared at him with lust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron bent over to put on his stilettos. The curve of his toned butt was revealed to the ravenous eyes of a certain blond ex-Death eater. The blond licked his suddenly dry lips. His eyes were trained on the movement of the red haired Casanova's toned body. The tanned male was beautiful, long slender limbs with some muscle. The boy was an Auror and although he looked the part (serious and grim at the office) he tended to be playful and fox-like when he was alone with his lover.  
  
As he stood up, the flamed haired boy's fingers trailed up his inner leg. A voluptuous smirk played across his plump cherry pink lips.  
  
When Draco reached out for the flame haired fox, the boy danced out of his reach, wagging finger, pouting. His bright blue eyes widened innocently.  
  
"We're going to be late for the party. Do you want to miss out on the fun?"  
  
"That depends," said Draco. He dashed forward, all the while hating that the flame haired boy was always tearing down the facade that he had been born into.  
  
"Draco, if you behave, you just might be rewarded," said Ron smiling at him.  
  
The blond frowned. He sighed resignedly. He knew better than to fight with the flame haired boy at a time like this. The only result would be an unsatisfied libido and a week on the couch along with a no touching policy in which he could not initiate contact and would be subjected to much teasing and no sexing.  
  
"I love you," said Ron leaning to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a blatant red lipstick mark next the last.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey! Normal people say I love you too."  
  
The blond just put on his shoes and walked out the door.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
There was a pop and then Draco Malfoy was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco smirked at Ron. Despite the fact that he was very much in love with the flame haired man, he couldn't help but think the other was Neanderthal at times giving into such base desires such as lust, but who was he to deny him. After all, he gave in just as much, no matter how much he may have prided himself on the amount of self control he had.  
  
Anyway, he was only dressed this way to teach his flame haired lover a lesson on control and exert some of his own tonight anyway. He loved how he could control the other by doing something so simple, even if it meant shedding some of his pride, but he'd gain more in return anyway. After all, he prided himself on making Ron lose control, however little it may be.  
  
Draco place some more emphasis on swaying his hips as he walked towards the door and bent just right when he reached to tie his stilettos. He smirked when he heard some soft pants and curses.  
  
"Bloody hell. Shit!"  
  
Ron adjusted his suit and tried to think of other things than slamming the blond against the door and having his way with him. He gripped his hair trying to gain some semblance of control.  
  
There was a pop and Draco was gone. Ron cursed again. He was left with his now hair mussed up in need of a combing and a limp cock. At least he wasn't hard anymore, but still he was going to be late to his Harry and Ginny's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am also writing another fic. featuring DracoRon where Ron is a transwoman and Draco finds himself being surprisingly supportive during their final year at Hogwarts after the "Final Battle".


End file.
